Transformers Prime: Legend of Korra
by melishade4ever
Summary: After the space bridge explosion in episode 5, it opens up another groundbrisdge to the Avatar world. Taking Korra and Naga to the Transformers Prime universe
1. Prologue

It was the afternoon in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe. A seventeen year old native teenager with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue fur sweater and baggy pants with boots was taking her polar bear dog out for a stroll.

Her name was Korra, and her pet was named Naga. Korra is the Avatar: the master of four elements. She had recently come back to her home after the recent events in Republic City.

During that time, the equalists were trying to rid the world of bending. Their leader Amon had the ability to take someone's bending away. The battles were fierce and it felt like they weren't going to win, but they managed to pull through after they found out Amon was a waterbender. Now Amon is dead and the world can finally live in peace. But for now, Korra and her friends are talking a break at the South Pole so they don't have to deal with the people who were apart of the equalists.

Korra decided to take Naga out for a stroll, making it feel like old times again. The wind in her face and the scenery of her home made her feel relaxed. It reminded her of old time before she went to Republic City.

A bit of wheezing was heard from Naga. Korra decided to stop so Naga could take a breather.

Korra began to look around and noticed that her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She realized she was lost.

'Great,' Korra thought, 'that's the last thing I need after Amon.'

Naga's ears perked up when she heard and unfamiliar sound. She got up and ran towards the sound leaving Korra behind.

"Naga!" Korra yelled. She created ran after her using her earth bending and water bending to create a wave under her feet and follow her.

"Naga, stop!" Korra yelled. Naga stopped dead into her tracks where she followed the sound. Korra slowed down and stopped bending as she walked over to Naga.

"Naga what are you doing? Don't run off like that." Korra said to Naga. Naga whimpered a little bit at Korra's yelling. "Come on, let's go back home."

Korra pulled Naga's leash as signal for them to go back home, but Naga wouldn't budge. "Naga." Korra commanded. But Naga didn't move.

Right at that moment a swirling green vortex appeared in front of them.

'What is that?" Korra asked herself.

She then felt a tug from the portal. By some kind of force, she was being pulled inside. She saw the wind and snow being pulled inside as well. She tried to use her bending, but the force was too strong. Naga tried to pull her away from the portal, but the force was too strong for Naga as well.

"Naga, go!" Korra yelled, but Naga didn't listen as she kept trying to pull Korra. Finally, the vortex pulled Korra and Naga inside. The portal closed, leaving nothing but wind and snow.

**Me: I've have got to get a life! I keep typing to many transformers stories. But this story has nothing to do with Transformers Prime: The last Airbender. This is a different time in another Alternate Universe. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. New world

Korra slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. 'What happened?' she thought. Korra then felt a certain heat on her body and realized she was still wearing her jacket. She took it off and wrapped it around her waist.

Korra looked around at unfamiliar surroundings. She realized she was in an alley way in a city.

Korra widened her eyes in shock. She was just in the South Pole a few minutes ago.

She felt a gentle nudge from behind her. Korra turned around to see Naga rubbing her back with her head. Naga whimpered a little bit, but Korra rubbed her head in reassurance.

"I don't know where we are either." Korra said, "But we'll get back home."

Korra climbed on Naga back and moved the rope, signifying her to move.

When they got out of the alley, Korra was a little shocked.

They were in a city, similar to Republic City, yet slightly different. There were in train tracks or ships, the automobiles were different too. They were nothing like the satomobiles.

Korra looked around as she was riding on Naga down the sidewalk. Where the heck was she?

She then noticed how people began to stare at her and back away. Korra had a feeling it wasn't her; it was Naga.

'Have they ever seen a polar bear dog before?' she thought.

She kept riding on Naga until she ended up at a building that looked like a school.

The kids were already out of school as they were waiting at the front for their parents to get them. Naga sat down behind a tree as Korra got off. She looked around and saw the kids talking with one another.

"Give me your money. Or else?" A voice said.

She looked over and saw a tall boy with orange hair holding a twelve year old boy by the collar. She thought it was kind of weird that he wasn't using any bending Korra grew angry as she stepped in the fight.

**Earlier with Rafael**

Rafael waited patiently for Bumblebee to come and pick him up. He didn't really have anyone to talk to since Miko was in detention and Jack was at work. So sometimes it was pretty lonely.

He then felt an unknown force push him off the stairs. Rafael looked up to see who pushed him. It was Vince and two of his friends.

He was the school bully that always picked on everyone. He always drove in those illegal races.

"What do you want Vince?" he asked.

Vince smirked as he walked up to Rafael and pushed him to the ground. "What's the matter?" Vince asked, "Can't fight? Or does your mommy have to come and get you?"

Rafael slowly got up as his anger began to boil. He hated Vince. He always picked on him and his friends. Rafael tried to punch him, but failed when Vince punched him back.

Rafael fell to the ground once more, with a bruise on his cheek. Vince then picked up Rafael by the collar of his shirt.

"I could beat up if I wanted to," Vince said, "but you could give me some money."

Rafael gave him a nasty look as if he refused to give in.

Vince began to grow angry.

"Give me your money. Or else-" he said as he was ready to punch Rafael.

"Or else what rich boy?" a voice interrupted.

They all turned to see a Native American that looked about sixteen or seventeen. She had blue eyes and dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore a light blue shirt with baggy blue pants and fury brown boots.

Vince and his goons looked at her for a moment and then looked at each other. They then began to laugh and Vince dropped Rafael on the ground.

"Do you really think that you can take on all three of us?" Vince questioned with disbelief.

The girl looked at them like they were crazy. "Right and you must be?"

Vince grew very angry. Was she trying to make him mad? People began to stare at the five and Vince was getting ready to fight her.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Vince said, "Who the heck do you think you are?"

The girl smirked. "Why don't you come and find out?"

Vince charged right and her and was about to punch her, but the girl did the unimaginable.

She stomped her foot onto the ground and the ground shot up and hit Vince in the face. Vince stumbled back a little bit and fell to the ground unconscious, leaving everyone that was looking at them with total shock.

Korra looked over to Vince's friends and glared at them. "Anyone else?"

The tool shook their heads and ran off leaving Vince on the ground.

Rafael looked at the girl in total shock as she walked up towards him. He backed away a little bit in fear.

"Relax," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rafael sighed with relief as the girl bent down and examined his cheek.

"You'll be fine," she said as she stood up, "I don't have any water with me, but the bruise isn't really that much."

"T-thank you," Rafael said, "uh, what's your name?"

"Korra." The girl answered. Korra then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

A white creature that looked like a mixture of a polar bear and a dog ran up to Korra. Korra then climbed on the back of the beast and looked down at Rafael.

"What's your name kid?" she asked.

Rafael was taken out of his state of shock and answered. "Rafael."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a strange name. So Raf, what is this place?"

"Jasper, Nevada." He answered.

Korra looked at him like he was crazy. There's no such thing as that back home.

She got that out of her head and shrugged it off. "If you need me, let me know."

She slashed the ropes on the beast and rod off away from the school, leaving a lot of the kids in shock.

'Who is she?' Rafael thought.

Korra rod on Naga down the sidewalk, thinking about what the boy said.

'So it looks like there are no benders here,' she thought, 'and wherever I am, is definitely not home.

She then saw an automobile drive by that had the colors red and blue. What she saw on the front was an alien like face. Korra grew a weird suspicion about this place. Something is definitely abnormal.

**Me: Korra getting suspicious, oh! And I've been thinking lately about doing a Transformers Prime and Inuyasha crossover. Let me know what you guys think about it in the comments. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	3. Jack

Korra kept riding on Naga while she kept looking around the city. Well, she knew that she was nowhere near home. And so far, she hasn't seen a single person bend an element. Most people were shocked when they saw Naga and backed away while other people began to take pictures.

'Jasper, Nevada,' Korra thought, 'I'm not even close to home. Whatever that thing was brought me to some place really different.'

She then heard a growling noise from her stomach and realized that she was hungry.

"Naga," Korra said, "You want to go and look for something to eat."

Naga began to sniff the air so she could find out where food was. She picked up something and began to run as fast as she could.

"Naga slow down!" yelled Korra.

Naga ran across the street not paying attention to the other cars. Two cars almost crashed into each other as Naga ran through.

Naga and Korra ended up at a place called the "K.O. Burger." Naga began to sniff the ground as she went up to a window opening. She then saw food in a bag and was about to eat.

"Naga stop!" commanded Korra. Naga then closed her mouth and whimpered a little bit. Korra then looked up to see a teenager with black hair and gray blue eyes looking at her in shock.

"I am so sorry," Korra said, "I don't exactly have any money."

"Uh," the boy said, "Be right back."

The boy left the window leaving Naga and Korra waiting.

**Later**

Korra began to eat the burger the boy gave her while Naga was eating some fish the boy got from the refrigerator.

"That's really good," Korra said as she finished, "thank you."

"No problem." The boy said. He looked over at Naga who finished the last piece of fish.

"What is that?" asked the boy. Korra looked at him a little confused. "Don't you know what a polar bear dog is?"

The boy shook his head. "We've of a dog and a polar bear, but not a combination of both."

Korra really got suspicious. She knew she wasn't back home, but where could she be.

"What's your name?" asked Korra.

"Jack." The boy said. "You?"

"Korra."

Jack looked at her in confusion. She had a combination of a polar bear and a dog. She has blue eyes. And one of the weirdest names ever.

"Where are you from?" asked Jack.

"Southern Water Tribe." She answered.

Now Jack was totally confused. There's no such thing as the Southern Water Tribe.

"Korra," Jack said, "There no such thing as the Southern Water Tribe on Earth."

Korra's eyes widened. No such thing? Then where was she? And how did she get here?

Naga then picked up a weird smell from a blue motorcycle. She then ran up to it and began to growl.

"Naga!" Korra yelled as she and Jack ran up to her. Korra then got the rope and pulled her back from the motorcycle.

"What's with the pet?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," Korra answered, "She's never acted like this before."

She then got on and looked back at Jack. "Thank you."

Jack just smiled. "Your welcome. I'll see you around."

Korra waved goodbye and rod off.

"You seemed to be taking that pretty well." A voice said.

Jack looked at his motorcycle. "Considering the fact I know aliens from another planet and that scientists are making crossbreeds doesn't really surprise me anymore."

He then got on the motorcycle and put on his helmet.

"But something up with that girl." The motorcycle said. Jack nodded his head. "Well, she does wear the weirdest clothes."

"But I also picked up a strange energy signature from her."

Now that really got Jack's attention. "What kind?"

"I don't know," the motorcycle said, "just try to find her again tomorrow and ask her."

Jack just nodded his head and drove off. But Jack knew that asking Korra about her would be very difficult.

**Me: I know very short. Forgive me. Blah blah blah. Not my characters please comment.**


	4. Chase

Jack sat on the front steps of the school as he was waiting for Miko and Rafael to come out. Arcee was a little busy right now so he had to wait for her. He then heard footsteps from behind and saw Rafael come out from the school and sat next to him.

"Jack," Rafael began, "Do you hear about what happened at school yesterday with me and Vince?"

Jack just looked at him in confusion. "No, I was at work during that time. I did hear rumors, but I don't exactly believe that."

Rafael sighed with relief. He kind of didn't want Jack to know about the girl that could summon earth somehow.

"So you two go to the same school?" a voice asked. The two look up to see Korra with her hands on her hips.

"Korra?" they say in unison. The two look at each in shock. "You know her?" the both said.

"I met both of you yesterday." she said, "I just didn't know you guys knew each other."

Jack sighed. He knew he had to ask her how she got here and what the heck was up with her polar bear dog.

"So why did you come back to the school?" asked Rafael.

Korra sighed. "I actually need your help." The two looked at her in confusion. "The thing is," Korra explained, "Naga is getting really tired from running around so much. Sure, there's a couple of cool places to rest, but she's getting tired from the heat here. Is it always this hot in Jasper?"

The two nodded there heads. "Anyway I need a place to stay so...is it okay if I could stay at your place?"

Both of there eyes widened as they looked at each other. "Uh..."

"No way!" a voice said. The three look and see Miko standing at the top of the stairs with a smile on her face.

"You're the once beat up Vince!" she said with excitement. Rafael turned to her and did a hand motion, telling her to stop. She didn't pay attention.

"Is it true that you used the earth to knock Vince off of his feet?" asked Miko.

Jack's mouth immediately dropped as Rafael pinched his nose and sighed. "Jack didn't know did he?" she asked. Rafael nodded his head. Jack immediately turned to Korra. "What's Miko talking about?"

Korra looked at the three in confusion. "You've never heard of a bender before?" They looked at her in confusion and shook their heads.

Korra's mouth dropped. They didn't know what a bender was? Then that meant... "This is Amon's dream world!" she yelled as she clutched her head in irritation.

"Who's Amon?" asked Miko. Now she was completely shock. They didn't know who Amon was?

"This is a dream," Korra told herself, "And when I wake up, I'm going to be back at the Southern Water Tribe."

"What's the Southern Water Tribe?" asked Rafael.

"Okay," Korra said, "Where am I?"

"Jasper, Nevada, U.S.A., North America, Earth?" Miko said as she broke it down.

Vince then walked out the door with a bruise on his cheek as he saw Korra. Korra saw him and looked him dead in the eye. Vince began to shake as he ran back in the school. Jack, Miko, and Rafael looked at each other and they began to snicker.

"Okay back on topic," Korra said, "So no such thing as bending?"

They shook their heads.

Naga rested calmly under the tree, enjoying the coolness she could get. Her ears perked up as she heard an engine. She looked over and saw two purple cars coming near her. Naga immediately got up and began to growl.

The four immediately heard this and looked over to see what was going on. Korra looked at the cars in the confusion as the three kids looked at each other with worry.

"We need to leave now." said Jack. Korra then looked closely at the cars. She then noticed that there was no driver in the seat. Naga then roared as the cars backed away in fear. Korra then whistled and Naga ran towards her. Korra immediately got on and looked at the three.

"You guys coming?" she asked. The three looked at each other. It was either the girl who believed in benders, or the Decepticons. They immediately got on and Korra rode off.

Naga ran on the street with the four on her back. Jack looked back and saw the Decepticons chasing them down. They activated their blasters and aimed it at them.

"Korra!" Jack yelled, "I think it's time to use your "Bending." Korra looked behind her and shot fire from her fists and destroyed the blasters. The three looked at Korra in shock. "You can control fire too?" asked Rafael.

"I'll explain later." said Korra. The two cars still kept chasing them as Korra went on the freeway without knowing. The people that were driving looked at them in shock as they immediately stopped the brakes. Rafael looked over on the other side of the freeway and saw a black and yellow Camaro and a green Hummer.

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead!" he yelled. The other three looked over and saw the two cars. Miko and Jack smiled with joy while Korra just paid attention to the road.

'I can't bend while there's a bunch of people here,' Korra thought, 'I'm going to have to go off the road.' She then saw an opening and pulled the rope that way. Naga immediately responded and ran down the side. They landed in an empty water way and stopped as the three held on to each other.

"You guys can get off now." said Korra. They immediately got off and sighed with relief. But not for long. They heard engines revving and looked up to see the two cars drive down towards them. Once they landed near the place they were, the cars **transformed** into a human-like being. Korra's mouth immediately dropped while the others backed away. "Oh we are so dead!" Jack said.

Korra immediately got into her fighting stance as the two "cars" activated a weapon. She stomped on the ground and two boulders came from it. She then threw it at their heads and made them sway a little bit. They shook their head and aimed their blasters at her.

Korra gulped. This was really bad. Earth was her strongest element and it didn't knock them off their feet. She looked around and saw a really large sewer pipe on the side with water coming from it. She smirked. "Korra!" Miko yelled, "Run!"

Korra closed her eyes and began to concentrate. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing white. She then moved her hands to the side and gallons of water came from the sewer pipe, knocking the "cars" off their feet. She then used the water to trap them inside. Korra then created a strong wind and pushed the water back, sending the things far away as they crashed into the ground. They began to twitch for a little bit and then immediately stopped.

Korra's eyes stopped glowing as she snapped out of the Avatar State. She looked back at Jack, Miko, and Rafael who were in total shock. "How did you-" Rafael spoke up.

"-do that?" Miko finished. They then heard another engine as the two cars they saw from earlier came near them. They both transformed into human-like being at looked at the three with worry.

"Are you guys okay?" asked the green one. Korra's eyes widened as she immediately got into a fighting stance.

"NO DON'T HURT THEM!" the three yelled as they put their hands in front of Korra. The two looked at them in confusion.

"We need to take her to base." said Jack.

**Me: I know, I don't usually post on weekdays. I got lucky okay, so don't expect this every time got it? None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	5. Explanation

Korra then followed the two cars while riding on Naga to the Autobot base outside of Jasper. At first Korra was a little concerned. The cars kept going until they passed a sign that said stop.

"Wait!" Korra yelled, but then the wall in the mountain opened up revealing a tunnel. The cars drove inside as Korra was totally shocked. What the heck was up with this place?

She rode in the tunnel and ended up in a large room with unknown items. Some of them looked like boxes. She then saw a white and orange robot staring at her with a non amused expression. She also saw a blue robot that looked like a female walk in to the room. Korra then got off of Naga and the kids exited the vehicles who transformed into robots.

"Whoa." said Korra as she got off of Naga.

"Are you really serious Bulkhead?" the white and red robot asked with irritation, "you brought another human here?"

Korra growled to herself. She already knew she wouldn't get along with him.

"Ratchet," Jack began, "It's not their fault. We were being chased down by Decepticons."

Ratchet then looked over at Korra and then at Naga. "Why does the animal have two small hind legs and two big front legs?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Korra yelled, "Do any of you know what a polar bear dog is?!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?" asked Arcee.

Korra's eyes began to twitch as her anger began to boil. "Just please explain to me where the heck I am and who you guys are."

Large footsteps were then heard as everyone turned to see a giant red and blue robot.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron," the robot began, "also known as Autobots. And we are here to protect the planet earth from the Decepticons."

"The ones who were chasing us earlier." Jack said to Korra. Korra nodded her head before she turned back to the robot known as Optimus. "And you're here because of what?"

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

"And what about Megatron?" asked Korra.

"Oh he's long gone." Miko said, "He died when the Autobots blew up the space bridge."

Korra's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and tried to control her temper. "So since Megatron is dead…"

She turned back to the Autobots. "SHOULDN'T YOUR DECEPTI-WHATEVERS BE GONE BY NOW?!"

Everyone was stunned by how loud Korra. Who knew a human could have such a temper?

"The Decepticons are still active because a new leader has risen to take the place of Megatron." Optimus said. Korra slowly calmed down from her outburst and turned to the kids. "Let me get this straight, you mean to tell me you are more advanced than my people, no such thing as polar bear dogs, you have aliens, but there is no such thing as bending?"

The kids nodded there heads while the Autobots looked at her in confusion. "Bender?" asked Arcee.

Korra sighed. "I come from a place where there are four nations: the water tribes, earth kingdom, fire nation, and air nomads. Many people there could bend at least one element, but only the Avatar could bend all four of the elements. But a man named Amon had the ability to take someone's bending away by using a dark water bending technique called bloodbending. He actually took my bending away, but I managed to unlock airbending and defeat him. And then I got my bending back and restored balance to the world."

The Autobots and kids were looking at her like she was crazy.

Korra sighed. "I think it's best if I show you. Jack, do you have any water?"

Jack then opened his backpack and handed Korra a bottle of water. She then opened it and put the bottle on the ground. She took a step back and got into a stance. She then began to concentrate as she lifted her hand and the water began to rise from the bottle. The Autobots' optics widened as Korra formed a water whip and slashed it around. She then put the water back into the bottle so she wouldn't create a mess.

Korra then saw some earth on the wall and got into another stance. She then stomped her foot on the ground and brought both of her hands close to her chest. The earth then shot out from the wall as it came near her. She then broke the earth by shooting fire from her fists.

Korra put her hand together and formed a small tornado. She then transformed the tornado into an air ball and made it disappear.

The Autobots looked at her with complete shock once she was done. This girl had abilities like this?

"And apparently," She began, "Your little space bridge explosion is what got me here in the first place."

They all looked at each other before they looked at the kids. "You should've seen her take down the Decepticons." said Miko.

Optimus looked over at Korra. "Since the Decepticons know of your existence, you are to remain her until we have a means of getting you back to your home planet."

Korra nodded her head in understanding. "But do you have any food?"

**Me: Someone asked me if I was going to put Bolin, Mako, and Asami in this story. I'll think about it, but for now just stick to what I have. And sorry if it seems so short and boring. I'm kind of sick. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	6. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Pabuu?

Korra sighed as she was lying down on a berth and Ratchet was currently scanning her for data. It's been a couple of days since she arrived at base. And Ratchet wanted more information on her, but she was getting really irritated. Somehow, she managed to hold her tongue.

Ratchet finished scanning her and walked over to the computer. Korra jumped off the berth and sighed. "So why are you scanning me over and over again?"

Ratchet sighed. "I'm trying to gather data to find out how you can control the elements."

"It's a natural thing." Korra explained, "You can learn from the original benders but we learn it from people now at days."

Bulkhead walked in holding Naga as he walked into the room. He put her down and she ran over to Korra and licked her face.

"She wanted to see you." Bulkhead said, "She kept whimpering the whole time."

Korra smiled as she petted Naga's head. "Well at least she's feeling better from the heat. Where are Jack, Miko, and Raf?"

"They're all at school." Bulkhead answered, "Although Miko might stay longer because she's has detention."

Korra shook her head. "Does she always get into trouble?"

Bulkhead nodded his head.

"If I got into that much trouble, Tenzin would kill me." Korra said.

Bulkhead looked at her in confusion. "Tenzin?"

"He's my airbending teacher," Korra explained as she was walking up the stairs with Naga, "He's has issues whenever I get into trouble. Kind of reminds me of Hatchet."

"I heard that!" Ratchet yelled.

"You were suppose to!" Korra yelled.

Bulkhead chuckled. "You've got a lot of fire in you."

"Thanks," Korra said, "I guess it's because I've been living with Tenzin for a while that his habits are starting to come on me."  
The two heard a honking noise as Bumblebee and Arcee came in with Rafael and Jack. They both got off and the two Autobots transformed. Jack took off his helmet and smiled.

"Hey Korra." He greeted.

Korra waved back as she sat down on the couch. "I hear Miko's in detention."

"Yeah, pretty much." Jack said sheepishly.

As the two both walked up the stairs, Naga licked Jack's face. Jack groaned. "Now I have to wash off slobber."

Korra laughed. "Be thankful it's not as much as a sky bison."

Jack and Rafael looked at Korra in confusion. "What's a sky bison?" Rafael asked.

Korra sighed. "Do you guys have anything from my world?" They shook their heads.

"Sky bisons as basically gigantic bisons that can fly; have a large tail with six legs, white fur, and an arrow starting from its head to its tail. My airbending teacher has one."

Rafael sat down. "What other kinds of animals do you have?"

Korra put her fingers on her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Lizard crows, ferrets, lemur bats, wolf bats, and the list go on from there."

"You know," Jack thought, "It's just a combination of two animals. Instead of lizard crows, it's a lizard, or it's just a crow."

"So that's why you were so confused when you saw Naga?" Korra asked.

They nodded their heads.

"That makes more sense." Korra remarked.

"PRIME!" an angry voice yelled.

The three turned to see a man with brown skin and black hair.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked as he walked in.

"Agent Fowler?" Korra asked in confusion as she got up from the couch.

"He helps out with the Autobots from time to time." explained Rafael.

"What the heck were the children doing a few days ago?!" Fowler yelled, "You said you would protect them, yet there were numerous reports of four children riding on some mutant polar bear. And one of them shot fire from her fists?!"

The children and a few of the Autobots turned and looked at Korra who just smiled in embarrassment.

"Someone managed to tape it. Have a look." Fowler said.

The video showed Korra riding down the street with Jack, Miko, and Rafael. She shot fire from her hands at the two Decepticons that were on their tail. The person who was video taping dropped the camera and the video just ended.

"Well isn't that just great." Korra mumbled.

"Now you're a wanted fugitive." Jack told her.

He sighed as he was trying to control his anger. "I already have three kids that attacked us earlier! Two of them with similar abilities like the girl in the tape, and the other with some kind of electric glove of some sort!"

Korra widened her eyes and smiled. "Does this girl also have blue eyes and can control three other elements?"

Fowler turned and saw Korra standing with her hands on her hips.

"Wha-" Fowler stuttered, "You had her the whole time?!"

"Korra!" Ratchet yelled.

"Jeez," Korra began, "Someone has issues."

Fowler growled, ready to say something else, but managed to hold his tongue. "Do you know the people at my base?"

"Mako: my boyfriend. Bolin: Mako's brother. Asami: a girl who amazing at self-defense." She said right off the bat.

Fowler sighed. "I-talk to my authorities and see if I can bring them here."  
He then signed off from the comm. link and Korra jumped for joy. "Yes! I can't believe they're here!"

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Jack.

"Would you care to explain who these people are?" Optimus asked as he turned towards her.

"They're friends of mine from Republic City." Korra explained, "Miko's a firebender and his younger brother Bolin is and earthbender. Asami's a girl who's not a bender, but she's really smart and knows how to fight. I just don't understand how they ended up here as well."

Bumblebee made whirrs and clicks as he was answering her question.

"That's impossible Bumblebee." Ratchet scoffed in disagreement, "one space bridge can't create two space bridge portals."

"Well you're little space bridge is what got me here in the first place." Korra said, "So I'm with Bumblebee on this one."

**Later**

It's been a few hours since that message from Fowler and there was no response after that. Bulkhead left a little later and came back with Miko. When they told her what happened, Miko was pumped for the rest of the time.

"More benders are going to come!" Miko shouted, "I'm so excited!"

Korra and the others shook their heads. Just then, a green light went off followed by a siren sound.

"What'd ya know," Bulkhead said, "They actually said 'yes.'"

The elevator door opened as Fowler walked in with three teenagers. One was a girl with long, black hair with green eyes. The other two had black hair, but one had golden red eyes while the other one had green eyes as well. There was also a red ferret one on of their shoulders as well.

"You guys!" Korra said with a smile on her face as she ran towards them.

"Korra!" the one with red eyes said as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Korra!" the other two said as they all got into a group hug.

"We were so worried about you!" Mako said.

"I'm fine." Korra reassured him.

"How the heck did we even end up here?!" yelled Bolin.

"Why don't do ask them." Miko said as she pointed to the Autobots.

The three turned around and their mouths dropped at the sight of the Autobots. Korra looked nervously at both side. "Uh…I should have said something?"

Mako got into his fighting stance as fire appeared from his fists. Asami got out a glove and put it on and got into a fighting stance as well. Bolin, however, was not taking it so well. He was apparently frozen in his state of shock, and before anyone knew, he fainted.

The kids and Team Avatar looked over at an unconscious Bolin who was muttering something they couldn't understand.

"Well he took it pretty well." Miko commented, earning a glare from his brother.

"So," Arcee began, "How do we explain this?"

**Me: I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I am really sorry. And I know it sounds similar to the other chapter in TFP: ATLA. This is payment for two months. But should I add Tenzin and Lin to the mix? None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	7. Explanations part 2

Miko waved her hands in front of and unconscious Bolin on the couch. She then snapped her fingers in his face, earning only mutters in response.

"Can you stop bothering my brother?" Mako asked in irritation.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if he would wake up." Miko said in defense, "Does this usually happen?"

"Besides the fact that there are giant robots with you guys, not that often." Asami answered, "He gets surprised, but he doesn't faint."

"At least you two didn't cause that much damage unlike a certain older brother." Fowler said as he pointed to Mako.

"I didn't know where I was okay?" Mako defended.

"You burned some of my soldiers and electrocuted one of them." Fowler said a little irritated.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Jack asked, "Don't you have to go back to the Pentagon?"

"I have to confirm that the three will be staying with the Autobots." Fowler answered, "It might take a while."

"But it was totally fine for me to stay here?" Korra asked.

"No one knew that you were with the Autobots." Fowler said.

"So how did you end up at the Pentagon?" Rafael asked.

Everyone turned to Mako and Asami in curiosity.

"Well…" Mako trailed off.

**Flashback**

_Mako slowly opened his eyes to see that he was under a white ceiling. He slowly got up and rubbed his head. Once he could see clearly, he saw he was in a hospital room. It was slightly different, but he could tell it was a hospital room._

'_Wasn't I at the Southern Water Tribe with Bolin and Asami? Wait…' He threw the covers off of him and looked around the room franticly. Where were Bolin and Asami? But more importantly, where was he?_

_Mako bolted out the door and looked down the hallways, but saw no one was coming. He decided to go left and immediately ran._

"_Bolin! Asami! Korra!" Mako called out. He turned another way down the hall and saw two soldiers walking down the hall._

_Their attention was on Mako and they held up their guns. Mako growled and shot fire from his fist at the two. The fire quickly burned the guns and burned their hands. They fell to the ground and clutched their hands in pain._

_Mako continued running down the hall while the soldiers screamed for help. Another soldier came running to their aid._

"_What happened?" the soldier asked._

"_I don't know," the injured soldier answered, "that kid who was unconscious along with the other two just shot fire from his fist and burned us."_

_The soldier widened his eyes and turned on his walkie talkie. "Fowler, those two kids were right. The one who was unconscious just burned two of our men."_

_Mako skidded to a stop as he came across a couple of more soldiers. They were about to fire at him until Mako created a wall of fire and pushed it forward._

_Some of the soldiers fell to the ground and cried out in pain while others ran away and went down another hallway._

_One soldier took the opportunity and fired at him. The bullet grazed his cheek and Mako winced in pain. He then shot lighting at the one who fired at him and the soldier fell down twitching. The other soldiers backed away in fear and ran for their lives._

_Mako searched left and right until he saw an open door and ran towards it._

_When he got inside, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped._

_Bolin and Asami were talking to a man with dark skin and a blue suit. _

"_So anyone can bend in your world?" the man asked._

"_Well I'm not a bender," Asami explained, "but anyone can learn, from a teacher or the original source."_

"_Hey big bro!" Bolin called out in excitement. Asami and the man turned to see a surprised Mako at the door._

"_That's your brother?" the man asked. Bolin nodded his head._

"_Well," the man began, "I just got a call saying that you injured some soldiers, possibly killing one."_

_Mako gulped. He was in so much trouble._

**End of Flashback**

"Well that was smart of you Mako." Korra said sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't know where I was!" Mako defended.

"At least I didn't kill anyone." Korra said.

"You still knocked Vince out using your earthbending." Miko piped in.

Korra growled as she blushed in embarrassment. She then smacked Miko in the back of the head, causing some to snicker.

"What was that for?!" Miko yelled.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Korra yelled.

While the two began to bicker, Rafael turned to Mako and Asami. "So how come you two weren't as shocked as Bolin?"

"I guess it's because my father built unfamiliar machine like these mecha tanks." Asami answered.

"I've just seen a lot of weird stuff." Mako answered casually.

Bolin groaned as he slowly got and rubbed his head.

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted.

"Bro you okay?" Mako asked a little worried.

"Yeah," Bolin groaned, "You know I had the weirdest dream. There was a weird door, and then there were giant metal things, and people with strange weapons."

They all looked at each other for a moment and back at him.

"Bolin, all of that did happen. We're at there base right now." Asami explained.

Bolin looked over to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee walk and his mouth dropped. He slowly swayed a little before he fainted once again.

Miko looked over at her guardian. "Do you guys sometimes get that reaction?"

"It's been a while since someone fainted from seeing us." Bulkhead answered with Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

**Me: I posted Korra as a little Christmas present. Are you happy? And I put two next choices for my poll. It's Inuyasha and Naruto. None of these characters belong to me, please comment, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	8. NOT THE AIRBABIES!

Pabuu began running around one of Ratchet's tools, pretending it was a mini playground. Ratchet saw this and growled. "Can someone please get the ferret away from my tools before it breaks something?"

Bolin ran towards Pabuu and grabbed him quickly.

"Sorry," Bolin apologized, "Pabuu gets bored sometimes."

Ratchet glared at Bolin, causing him to slowly back away. "That doesn't give it permission to use my tools as a play thing."

Pabuu lowered his head.

"Ratchet's right Bolin," Mako said as he walked in with Korra, "You should start watching Pabuu a little more often and carefully. Korra has a polar bear dog and she's handling her just fine."

Korra smiled.

"I know, I know," Bolin began, "but sometimes he just runs off."

They all heard a honking noise and turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee drive in with Jack, Miko, and Rafael. The three kids hopped out while the two Autobots transformed.

"Hello to all!" Miko greeted.

"Where's Arcee?" Korra asked.

"She went on patrol." Jack answered.

Pabuu jumped out of Bolin's arms and ran over to Rafael. Rafael jumped in surprise as Pabuu crawled up onto his shoulder.

"See?!" Bolin exclaimed.

Korra sighed and Mako face palmed.

"Any luck finding your way back home?" Jack asked.

"No," Asami answered as she walked in, "I've been working with Ratchet and we didn't find a single clue."

"You were working with Ratchet?" Miko asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Asami answered, "I'm kind of a mechanic myself so we did some research and kind of got along."

"What do ya know," Miko began, "Ratcht get's along with a human."

"I wonder how Tenzin is." Korra pondered aloud.

"They were with us before we ended up here." Bolin told her.

"You mean Tenzin could be here too?!" Korra yelled.

"And Beifong." Bolin added.

"Who's Tenzin and Beifong?" asked Rafael.

"Tenzin is my airbending teacher and son of the Avatar before me. Lin Beifong is chief of police in Republic City and daughter of the legendary Toph Beifong. Her mother was friends with Tenzin's father." Korra explained.

"So everyone knows each other somehow." Jack assumed.

"Yeah pretty much." Korra answered.

The monitors began beeping as a Decepticon symbol appeared on the screen.

"The 'Cons are back." Bulkhead announced.

Optimus walked into the room and looked at the screen. "It would seem the Decepticons are looking for new energon deposits to mine. Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet pulled the lever and the ground bridge came to life.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed. The Autobots transformed and drove through the ground bridge.

Arcee drove in and transformed into her bipedal mode. "Where is everyone?"

"Decepticons." Jack answered.

"Where's Miko?" Arcee asked.

Everyone looked around while Jack and Rafael sighed. "Decepticons." the two said in unison.

"How did she get out of base so quickly?" asked Bolin. Jack and Rafael shrugged.

"Just get her out of there before she gets herself killed." Ratchet groaned as he opened the ground bridge once again.

"I'm coming too." Korra said.

"No you're not." Arcee said.

"I took down two Decepticons on my own." Korra retorted, "I think I can handle myself."

Arcee was about to speak but sighed. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Yes!" Korra cheered, "You two wanna come? The more the better."

"Sure!" Bolin said with excitement.

"No way!" Mako disagree.

"It's going to be fine." Korra reassured, "It's just getting one kid."

"Fine." Mako sighed in defeat.

The four walked through the ground bridge and it closed behind them.

"Ten bucks saying Korra's gonna cause trouble." Asami said.

"Ten bucks saying Miko." Jack smirked.

"Seriously?" Rafael asked.

* * *

The ground bridge opened up and the four stepped out. Arcee was completely fine. The other three however, looked like they were going to throw up.

"How do you deal with that?" Bolin groaned as he covered his mouth.

"You'll get used to it." Arcee reassured.

"I hope so." Mako said.

The four heard blaster fire as they looked down to see the other Autobots firing at the Decepticons.

"So how do we find Miko?" asked Mako.

Korra looked around the battlefield. She looked at a rock and noticed something...orange.

"Korra what are you looking at?" asked Mako.

She looked at the rock closely and saw a head pop out. A head with an air bending tattoo.

"Tenzin?" Korra asked herself.

"Tenzin?" Arcee asked her a little confused.

"No!" Korra cried out. She used earth bending to catapult herself over the battlefield to Tenzin.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

"Please tell me you have a way to get across." Mako said anxiously.

Arcee transformed into a motorcycle. "Climb on."

Korra skidded across the ground without the Decepticons noticing. She saw Pema holding Rohan protectively while Tenzin made sure Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were behind the rock.

"You guys!" Korra yelled.

"Korra!" The three kids yelled as they ran towards Korra and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Ikki asked.

"It's scary." Meelo whimpered.

"I know." Korra said.

"Mind explaining what's going on." Pema demanded. A shot was fired near them and Pema covered Rohan from any flying objects.

"Later," Korra answered, "We just need to get out of here."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Tenzin demanded.

"We'll just find a way." Korra answered.

"One question." a voice said.

Korra turned around to see Lin holding Miko's wrists with her metal strings. Miko continued to struggle against her bounds and Korra's mouth dropped.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Lin asked.

"Let go." Miko demanded.

"Miko!" Korra screeched. She realized what she had done and covered her mouth.

They all looked up to see a Decepticon looking at them. He charged his blaster and aimed it at all of them.

"Great job Korra." Jinora and Korra cheered sarcastically.

Lin let go of Miko and shot her metal strings at the blaster. The metal wrapped around the blaster and she pulled as hard as she could.

Korra shot firs from her fists at the 'Con, blinding him.

"Run!" Korra yelled.

The 'Con suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. Lin and Korra looked over the rock and looked at each other.

"Did you do that?" Korra asked.

Lin shook her head. "You?"

"No." Korra answered.

"AH!" a voice yelled.

They looked ahead to see Arcee driving through the battlefield with Mako and Bolin riding her.

"What the?!" Bulkhead shouted.

The two shot fire blasts and boulders at the Decepticons, knocking them off their feet.

Arcee looked behind her to see a Decepticon ready to fire.

"Jump off!" Arcee yelled.

Mako and Bolin jumped off inot opposite directions as the Decepticon fired. The blast hit the ground near Arcee and Arcee was in the air. She transformed into her bipedal mode and skidded to a stop. Lin and Tenzin's eyes widened in shock while while the kids stared in awe.

"She's pretty." Meelo complimented.

"That was my first reaction when I first saw them." Korra told Tenzin and Lin.

"I could use a little help right now!" Arcee called out.

Korra jumped over the rock and ran towards the battlefield.

"Korra!" Lin yelled as she followed.

"Lin! Korra!" Tenzin yelled. He looked at his wife and children. "Stay here." He looked at Miko. "You too."

"What?!" Miko whined.

Lin used her metal strings and tied it around a Decepticon's hand. She stomped her feet on the ground and a boulder shot up and knocked the 'Con in the head. The 'Con fell to the floor unconscious.

Tenzin shot air from his hand towards the 'Con. Korra shot fire and earth to burn and knock the 'Cons down.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled, "Now would he a good time to use the Avatar State!"

"I would if I could concentrate!" Korra retorted.

"We will earn you some time." Optimus said.

"Just hurry up!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Bumblebee!" Mako yelled. Bumblebee slightly turned his head to see Mako next to him.

"There are three kids, a mother, a baby, and Miko behind that rock!" Mako pointed out, "I hold these guys off!"

Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode and drove towards the rock. He turned behind the rock and stopped.

**"Get in." **Bumblebee instructed.

"He's says to get in." Jinora translated.

Miko's mouth dropped. "You can understand him?!"

"Just get in!" Pema yelled.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo sat in the back while Miko and Pema sat in the front.

**"Hold on." **Bumblebee instructed.

Bumblebee changed the gear shift and drove them to safety.

"Hurry up!" Bolin yelled anxiously.

"Just start running!" Korra warned.

"Let's go!" Mako told the other Autobots.

"Go?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Korra is about to use the Avatar State!" Tenzin warned as he shot more air, "It's extremely dangerous!"

Korra opened her eyes, but Optimus noticed that they were glowing!

"Fall back!" Optimus ordered. The three Autobots transformed and got the others before they drove off.

Cracks began to form under the Decepticons until some of them shot up from the ground, stabbing some 'Cons along the way. The ones that were still alive transformed into jets and tried to make an attempt to escape. Korra sensed this and shot a huge ball of fire, encasing the remaining 'Cons and blowing them up.

Korra took a deep breath and her eyes stopped glowing.

Everyone came out from their hiding place and looked at the damage.

"Wow," Bolin said, "I did not expect that."

Optimus was completely shocked. He looekd calm, but his optics were deceiving. How could one person contain that much power?

"That was awesome!" Miko shouted, "It was all like pow-pow, foom, and BOOM!"

They all groaned in irritation.

"So who watches over the bratty one?" Lin asked.

"Hey!" Miko yelled.

Lin held up fist ominously, causing Miko to slowly back away and hide behind Mako.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Optimus said through his comm. link.

**Me: Another update. Now connections time. Which member of Team Avatar would connect the most with Team Prime. It can be with anyone and it can be more than one person. Please leave your opinions below and comments below.**


	9. Explanations part 3

Ratchet's eye began to twitch. He was trying so hard to keep himself under control and not scream. But how could he when there were three kids that could airbend, using their bending powers to run around the base? And to make matters worse, there was a baby!

Ratchet began to pray to Primus that he would snap.

"We got here because some kind of ground bridge portal thing brought us here." Korra finished explaining.

Tenzin, Lin, and Pema looked at Korra like she was crazy.

"This is a lot more complicated than the whole Amon fiasco." Lin remarked.

"But how are we supposed to get back?" Pema asked.

"We don't know just yet." Asami answered, "Ratchet and I are trying to find out the solution, but there's nothing."

"So long story short: we're stuck here." Bolin groaned.

"Republic City will be thrown out of balance if we don't go back!" Tenzin cried.

"We will work as fast as we can to get all of you back home." Optimus reassured.

"But just out of curiosity," Jack began, "how did you end up in the middle of the Decepticons crossfire?"

The three adults looked at each other and sighed.

**Flashback**

_Tenzin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see the clear blue sky surrounded by trees. Tenzin immediately widened his eyes. He was on Air Temple Island with his kids, wife, and chief. And they we're all inside!_

_Tenzin shot up and looked around him. All he saw were trees._

"_Dad!" a voice called out._

"_Daddy!" another voice cried._

"_Jinora! Meelo!" Tenzin cried. He ran as fast as he could to the voices and saw the children, along with his wife, searching the forest to find him._

"_Dad!" Ikki cried as she, Jinora, and Meelo ran to their father and hugged him._

"_Where are we, dad?" Ikki asked, "Weren't we on Air Temple Island?"_

"_Ikki, calm down." Tenzin told her, "We will find out where we are and we will find a way back home."_

_Pema looked around while holding her child Rohan. "Wasn't Beifong with us? Maybe she's here as well."_

_Tenzin nodded his head before he looked at his kids. "We need to find Beifong and find a way back home. Make sure you kids stay close."_

_The children nodded their heads. Tenzin grabbed Pema's arm to make sure that she was close to him before he ran off. The children immediately followed by using their airbending._

* * *

_Lin didn't know how this happened. She was on Air Temple Island with Tenzin, Pema, (who she is still not fond of), and the children. What she was trying to find out was how she ended up the sky on some kind of ship, hanging on for dear life by using her metal strings to hold on to one of the wings!_

_Lin sighed as she stood up, using the metal strings to hold her up and to keep her from falling. She metalbended one of the strings from the wings and shot it to the top of the ship. She pulled herself up and jumped onto the top of the ship._

'_Now what am I suppose to do now?' she thought. She walked over to the edge and saw nothing but clouds._

"_Great." Lin muttered._

_She then saw what looked like a door on the other side and ran towards it. When she was inside, her eyes widened._

_How big was this ship?_

_Lin sighed. All she needed was a way off._

* * *

_The Nomads ended up near a waterfall. They looked everywhere, but there was still no sign of Lin._

"_Let's rest here for now before we continue our search for Lin." Tenzin suggested._

_A couple of minutes later, the children and Pema were sleeping, while Tenzin looked up at the sky._

_He just kept thinking: Where were they? How would they get back?_

_Tenzin yawned before he fell asleep._

* * *

_Lin continued to run down the halls of the ship. She growled. This place is a maze. But this ship may be the only way to find out where she is._

"_Soundwave," she heard a voice. She slowly walked toward the voice. She found herself in a large room with two large robots?_

_She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She then hid behind a support and peeked to see what was going on._

"_I need you to show me the footage regarding about what happened to our soldiers." The gray metal humanoid ordered._

_The one she figured was Soundwave typed onto a computer and showed the other humanoid the video clip._

_Lin's eyes widened. It was Korra with three other kids on Naga running down the street. Korra shot fire from her fist to destroy the weapons the cars had before Naga ran faster._

_Korra was here too? That means the same thing must've happened to her as well._

_Lin dashed out of the room before either of them noticed she was there. She had to get off of the ship._

* * *

_Tenzin woke up to the sunlight beating his skin and a strange noise. He suddenly felt shade as he looked up to see an aircraft fly over them. _

_Tenzin ran to Pema and woke her up. _

"_Tenzin, what happened?" Pema asked as she woke up._

"_We need to go." Tenzin proclaimed, "Where are the kids?"_

_Pema looked around before she pointed in a certain direction. Tenzin looked to see Jinora running off trying to catch Ikki and Meelo, who were going to the direction of the aircraft._

* * *

_It took Lin about two hours, maybe longer, but she finally made her way to the roof of the ship once again. She saw the ship lower closer to the ground into a crater._

_Lin then jumped to the lowest wing of the ship so she could get closer to the ground. She used the metal strings to hook onto the wing before she lowered herself to the ground as close as possible._

_Just because the ground was closer, didn't mean it wasn't far._

_Once the metal strings ran out, she let go and let herself fall. She pushed her hands into the air to create an earth column. She landed on it before she jumped into a large crater._

_She looked around before she saw a pattern of orange and yellow behind a boulder._

'_The kids!' Lin realized._

_She ran behind the boulder to see Jinora, Ikki and Meelo._

"_Are you three alright?" she asked._

_The children nodded their heads._

"_Where's your father?' Lin asked again._

"_Lin!" a voice called out._

_The children and Lin looked up to see Tenzin lowering Pema and himself down in the crater._

"_Lin, where were you?" Tenzin asked._

_Lin widened her eyes as she looked up. "Up there." She pointed._

_Everyone looked up to see the aircraft flying towards the crater. It slowly came to a stop as purple metal humanoids jumped from the ship and to the ground._

"_What is that?" Pema asked in shock._

"_I don't know," Lin answered, "We just have to stay behind this rock and make sure that they don't spot us."_

_They suddenly felt large footsteps as one of the humanoids came near their area. The children shut their eyes, waiting for something to happen, until they all heard a loud thud._

_They all looked over the rock to see the humanoid on the ground._

"_What just happened?" Jinora asked._

_They all ducked as blasters were activated and fired. Tenzin peeked to see a new set of humanoids in different colors come onto the scene._

"_Whatever you do, do not move from this hiding spot." Tenzin instructed._

_Lin looked over from the spot to see the battlefield. She noticed something odd. She looked closely to see a girl with a weird hairstyle taking pictures of the battlefield._

_Lin immediately used her metal strings and wrapped it around the girl's waist._

_The girl was surprised, before she yelped as Lin pulled her away from the danger zone._

_She then wrapped the strings around the girl's wrists to make sure she didn't go back._

"_What the-what are you doing?!" the girl cried._

"_Be quiet before you get us all caught." Lin ordered._

_They suddenly heard a crashing noise as they all turned to see Korra slightly crashed into the rock wall._

**End of Flashback**

Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and the kids looked at the adults in shock.

"How did you end up on the Decepticon Warship?" asked Jack.

"I'm still trying to find that out." Lin answered.

"But don't worry," Miko began, "Doc will find a way to get all of you guys back home! And on the bright side, another person can understand 'Bee."

"**Thank Primus!" **Bumblebee called out.

"Hey where's-"

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

Everyone looked over to see one of Ratchet's tools split in half and on the floor. The children slowly back away from Ratchet.

"Well one thing's certain," Mako began, "Ratchet's is not going to last."

* * *

"What happened down there?!" Starscream demanded, "I turned my back for one minute and you all get killed?!"

"That wasn't the case Lord Starscream," a vehicon began, "the Autobots have gain new allies."

"Allies?!" Starscream screeched, "Soundwave!"

Soundwave walked up to Starscream and showed him Korra and her friends using their bending to defeat the 'Cons. Soundwave then showed Starscream how Korra used the Avatar State and destroyed the rest of the 'Cons.

Starscream's eyes widened his eyes in shock, before he regained composure.

"Do not let them deceive you! They are still humans! Make sure they are destroyed at all cost!" Starscream demanded.

**Me: I'm done with this chapter. And I know what you guys are thinking: about time. And that ATLA Oneshot may take me more time to type up and post. I do not know when that chapter will be finished. None of the characters belong to me and please comment.**


	10. Scraphead

Korra covered her face from raging winds and snows as Naga continued to sniff the ice of the Artic for anything unusual.

"Bulk, how long is this?" Korra asked.

"**Aren't we there yet?" **asked Bumblebee.

"No! We're not there yet! But it should be just past this ridge, you two!" Bulkhead answered.

Naga then finally picked up something and starting running down a hill.

"Naga, slow down!" Korra yelled.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately followed them down the icy slope, trying their best not to slip.

When they reached the bottom, Naga stopped and began sniffing in one area.

"Well Naga found something," Korra remarked.

"I don't get it," Bulkhead said, "These reading are off the meter."

"**What's that?" **Bumblebee asked.

Bulkhead and Korra turned to see a giant gray sphere trapped within the ice.

* * *

"I told you doc, we're fine." Bulkhead reasoned as he took the lines off of his chest, only for Ratchet to put him back down of the berth.

"The only way to be certain you're fine, Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure! You know prolonged exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage!" Ratchet said, "And what's worse is that you brought Korra along.

"Doc, I live in the Artic." Korra retorted, "That weather is like a breeze."

"Ratchet, have you learned anything more about the arctic find?" Optimus Prime asked as he walked into the room.

"Not yet. The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid," Ratchet answered.

* * *

Water dripped and melted from the pod as it was still in the cell. There was a loud banging noise coming from it, and a claw ripped through the metal.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, and Asami came walking in while Pabuu was on Bolin's shoulder. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to pick up the kids while Optimus, Arcee, and Korra were about to go back to the Artic. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and the swirling vortex opened.

"Arcee, Korra, and I will search for any clues that might explain the origin of our artic find." said Optimus.

"Only until your sensors sound," Ratchet informed, "Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely, they're eminent."

They all heard a driving noise as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came with the kids.

"Miss us Doc Bot?" asked Miko.

Ratchet groaned. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday?" Miko asked as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed, "We have the whole weekend off to spend with you."

"I already have enough problems with the airbenders." Ratchet grumbled.

"You still love us Doc Bot." Korra smiled.

Ratchet gave Korra a glare before he turned away. Jack just waved his hand at Ratchet as he walked over to Arcee.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool," Jack said, "What gives, Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack," Arcee explained, "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Aw too bad," Jack said, "It's a beautiful day for a ride. I would hate if you feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Artic exploration duty," Arcee finished.

"Indoors where it's warm," Jack said as he pointed in a different direction.

Rafael walked up to Optimus, Arcee, and Korra. "The Artic? I've always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you to join Rafael," Optimus began, "but the conditions are much too extreme even for we Autobots."

Rafael face drooped a little. "I understand."

The three were about to leave, but Optimus stopped. "But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Rafael's face lit up. "That would be awesome."

Korra whistled and Naga came running towards the three. Korra got on Naga and the three ran through the ground bridge.

"Transport complete." said Ratchet. He was about to close the ground bridge when the handle sparked and smoke came out of it. "By the Allspark,"  
The seven teens walked up to the higher platform where they would relax. "Where's everyone else?" asked Jack.

"Lin and Tenzin are training, Pema is taking care of Rohan and Meelo. I didn't see what Jinora and Ikki were up to though." Mako answered.

Suddenly, Jinora jumped to the higher platform using her airbending. "Ikki's looking around base."

"So," Miko began, "What do you think we should do today?"

Bumblebee made whirrs and clicks as he was pretending to hold a game controller.

"Video games," Rafael suggested as Bumblebee pointed at his with agreement, "Last one standing wins!"

Jack, Miko, and Rafael sat on the couch while Asami sat in a chair and Jinora, Mako, and Bolin stood up.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out, "Here, Now!"

"**Maybe next time.**" said Bumblebee.

"'Kay. See you later Bee." Jinora said.

"Okay, seriously, how can you understand him?" Bolin demanded.

Jinora just shrugged.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko proclaimed as she handed the game controller to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said as he pretended he wasn't interested, "Not really my thing Miko."

"Oh," Miko began to taunt, "Scared of losing, to a girl?"

Jack sighed. He then took the controller and said, "Bring it!"

"No mercy." They began to play as Rafael looked at the screen with sad eyes. Jack noticed this and felt a little guilty. "Hey Raf, you want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," Rafael said as he got off the couch, "I have stuff to do."

The four looked at Rafael as he got down the stairs and left the room.

"What's up with him?" asked Mako.

"He's probably upset that he can't see snow." answered Jinora.

"Why couldn't Korra just do that?" Asami asked as it was so obvious.

"She's on a mission, remember?" Mako reminded.

The three looked over at Jack and Miko who were batting it out in the video game. They sighed.

"This is going to take a while." Bolin said. Mako nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Rafael was playing by himself in the halls, pretending that he was in a snowstorm.

"Temperatures sub zero and dropping," Rafael said as he was slowly walking, "Got to get back to base."

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Rafael turned around to see Ikki walk up to him.

"Just pretending to be in snow." answered Rafael.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ikki asked, "Is it because you're bored?"

"Um…"

Rafael was interrupted by a loud clanging sound from down the hall. Rafael then noticed a screw on the floor and picked it up.

The two then heard a banging noise from the other end of the hall. Rafael was going to continue to walk, but then tripped over something as he was about to walk in a different direction.

"Raf!" Ikki cried as the came to his side.

She helped Rafael up and looked at what he tripped over. It was a little metal head with small legs and purple eyes.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Ikki squealed as she picked it up and hugged it.

"Where did you come from?" asked Rafael.

Ikki put it on the floor before it walked up to Rafael and just looked at him.

"I think its fine that we can have a pet." said Rafael.

"Are you sure?" Ikki asked.

"Well you guys have Pabuu and Naga." said Rafael. Ikki thought about it for a moment as Rafael held up the screw.

"You want to play fetch?" he asked.

It jumped up three times and ran around in a circle. Rafael threw the screw and it ran to go get it. It jumped up and began to eat the screw.

"Ah!" Ikki screeched.

"No," Rafael yelled, "Don't eat that! You're going to choke!"

It turned around as it finished eating the screw without any damage done to it what so ever.

"Or not?" Rafael finished.

It ran up to Rafael and rubbed its head on his leg. Rafael smiled at this. The two then walked to the main room along with it, unaware of the damage behind them.

* * *

"How long have they been at it?" asked Asami. Bolin was playing with Pabuu by using a small rock and seeing if Pabuu could catch it in the air.

"About five minutes." answered Mako.

Jack then beat Miko again and jumped up with joy. "In your face!" They all groaned as Jack began to dance a little.

Then the lights went off and Jack immediately stopped. "What the?" The lights then flickered back on. "Great, power failure."

Miko then looked at the screen and smirked. "Aw, it wiped out our game."

"What?" Jack said, "But, I was winning!"

"Bummer," Miko said as she walked away. The four sighed with relief. "Thank goodness it stopped." Jinora sighed with relief as they all went to Ratchet to see what was wrong.

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet said as he picked up a damaged computer chip, "But what could've caused this?"

The lights then flickered off and turned back on. "Or that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet suggested, "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

"What does that mean?" Bolin asked Mako.

"Beats me," Mako shrugged.

"Hey guys," Rafael said, "Look what we found."

Ratchet groaned. "We're busy-AH!" The three Autobots realized what Rafael was holding and immediately activated their blasters.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jinora yelled as she, Miko and Jack got in front of Rafael.

"What's with you guys?" asked Miko.

"Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled, "Scraplet!"

"What?" asked Ikki.

"What's a scraplet?" Rafael asked as he jumped up.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." explained Ratchet.

They all stopped for a moment and looked at the scraplet. "This?" Jack asked in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots," Miko emphasized, "Scrappy here is teeny."

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead said with worry as he backed up some more.

"Aw," Rafael said, "He wouldn't hurt anything."

The scraplet opened its eyes as he looked at the Autobots. It then opened its mouth really wide, revealing an array of sharp teeth. It jumped out of Rafael's hand and chomped its way towards the Autobots. Bumblebee began to fire at it, but it was too quick and jumped out of the way. It then jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began to eat it. Bumblebee then fell to the floor. He grabbed the scraplet, but it bit through his hand and began to chomp his arm. Bumblebee knocked it off of his arm and the scraplet fell on the floor. It was getting ready to eat again, but it was suddenly smashed against a metal wall.

Everyone turned to see Lin in a green shirt and brown shorts.

"Chief Bei Fong," Asami began, "Why are you dressed in that?"

"Because that thing almost ate my metal armor," Lin answered, "Had to find some spare clothing and this was what I found."

"We came to warn you about the thing," Tenzin began as he walked into the room, "but it seems that you already know."

Rafael then gasped as he ran up to Bumblebee.

"I did not see that coming." Miko remarked.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Rafael said as Ratchet was checking the wound.

"**It's okay**." Bumblebee reassured.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Rafael.

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet answered, "He'll live."

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked, "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and _eat_anything metal. Especially living metal!"

"Well," Asami began, "The scraplet is dead."

"So, game over, right?" asked Jack.

"No," Ratchet answered, "When it comes to scraplets there is never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

* * *

They all walk over to the pod that they found in the Artic. There was a gigantic hole in the pod and there was nothing inside.

"It's a trap. A Scraplet trap." said Ratchet as he saw the pod using his torch.

"Uh, an empty scraplet trap." Bulkhead added with worry.

"Most likely ejected into the space eons ago only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis," Ratchet guessed as he transformed his torch back into his hand.

"Until we brought the thaw." said Jack.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." said Miko.

"Well that's just great," Lin remarked

"So," Jinora began, "How many are there usually?"

"Thousands. The power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs their infestation is well underway," Ratchet proclaimed.

Mako began to think and realized something really bad. "If the ground bridge is down," Mako explained, "How are we supposed to get Optimus, Arcee, and Korra?"

* * *

Optimus was climbing down an iceberg, seeing if he could spot anything unusual. Naga continued to sniff the cold ice while Arcee looked for anything suspicious.

A beeping noise was heard as Optimus looked at his shoulder to see his insignia blinking blue.

"Arcee, what's your status?" Optimus asked.

"My sensors are going off," Arcee answered, "Better head back before things get chilly."

"About time," Korra muttered to herself, "It's getting pretty cold."

"Optimus to base, core temperature readings have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate groundbridge," Optimus requsted only to receive static in response.

* * *

"Ratchet to Optimus. Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet tried to report, "The Scraplets have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they'll reduce the entire base into a scrapheap!"

"Well I say we bug out of this place and let them keep it!" Bulkhead yelled as Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option," Ratchet explained, "If we don't get the ground bridge back on stat, Optimus, Arcee, and Korra with perish."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock. "They will?" asked Mako.

Miko turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you never run!"

"Miko," Bulkhead began, "You haven't seen these things devour a 'Bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out! Going for the small juicy bits first! Fuse by fuse! Circuit by circuit! 'Til there's nothing left! And I mean nothing! Not even your optics!"

Jack turned to Ratchet. "You have to let us help."

"We're not made of metal." Rafael explained.

"Yeah! They can't hurt us!" Miko said, "And we also have benders."

Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," Ratchet began, "But it would appear to be an advantage under these extremes."

"Then we should all split up to cover more ground," Mako proclaimed, "Tenzin, Lin, and Jack should stay with Ratchet since he'll be repairing the ground bridge."

"And the rest of us go on a bug hunt." said Miko. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and groaned, thinking about how they were going to get out of this.

* * *

"Optimus to base, do you read?" Optimus asked through his comm. link as the three walked through the snowstorm.

Arcee then suddenly collapsed from the exposure to the close.

"Arcee." Korra exclaimed.

Optimus walked over to Arcee and helped her onto her feet.

"Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help?" Arcee asked, "I hear Miami's beautiful this time of year."

"Naga won't be able to catch up." Korra said.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expand too much energy. Our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves," Optimus said.

'I wonder what happened,' Korra thought.

* * *

Miko, Bolin, Asami and Bulkhead were walking down the hallway looking for scraplets.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once," Miko said with excitement, "How cool is that?"

"This is freaking me out," Bolin said, "and I'm not even made of metal."

"Ikki and Raf found the found the first one here, right?" asked Bulkhead.

The lights flickered off and two girlish scream was heard. The lights flickered back on as Asami and Miko turned around. "Do you two just scream like a little girl?" asked Miko with a hint of amusement in her voice. "No!...maybe…can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead said trying to get off topic.

"Of course not!" Bolin answered nervously, "Why would we do that?"

"Oh good grief," Asami muttered.

They then began to continue to walk down the hall and search for scraplets. There was little tapping heard as Bulkhead began to fire. He then screamed as Asami, Bolin, and Miko were getting ready to fight. Miko's mouth dropped and Asami smacked herself in the forehead, seeing that Bulkhead was swatting away a bunch of cable.

"I didn't scream that time." Bolin said.

"Okay," Miko said, "wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead! Snap out of it! It's just a bunch of cables!"

Bulkhead immediately stopped and sighed with relief. "Right. Cables."

Bulkhead pulled on one of the cables. As he pulled it, scraplets began to fall from the ceiling as Bulkhead tried to swat them away. Bolin began to find any rocks he could and smash the scraplets with it while Miko smashed the scraplets' heads and Asami electrocuted them with her glove.

* * *

Bumblebee, Rafael, Ikki, Jinora, and Mako were walking down another part of base as they were looking for the scraplets. Bumblebee buzzed with worry.

"Don't these thing ever stop eating?" asked Rafael.

"Probably not." Jinora answered.

"Jinora, where's mom?" Ikki asked.

"Dad thought it would be safe for her to remain in her room so they wouldn't get hurt." Jinora answered, "And mom is totally fine with it.

They all walked near an air vent with a whole in it. Bumblebee then beckoned them to stay back as he pulled the opening. The kids got into their fighting stances and Bumblebee aimed his guns, but nothing was there. They then heard a shredding noise from behind as their faces were filled with worry.

The scraplets then came out through another hole in the ground that lead through to the air vents. Bumblebee began to fire rapidly as the scraplets came towards him.

* * *

Ratchet was repairing the damaged chips for the ground bridge while Tenzin, Lin, and Jack were watching for any scraplets.

"How's is going over there?" asked Jack.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits. But the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration as he slammed his fists into the ground.

The three then heard a metal ticking noise. They looked up to see the scraplets high up on the wall.

"How did they manage to get up there?" asked Lin in wonder.

The scraplets then opened their mouths as they began flying towards them.

"You may want to hurry up!" Tenzin informed Ratchet as he shot strong gusts of wind at the scraplets.

"YOU NEVER SAID THEY COULD FLY!" yelled Jack.

The scraplet began to eat Ratchet as he fell back from the force.

"Ratchet!" the three yelled. Lin used some rocks and the metal floor to rip of the scraplets while Tenzin tried to blow them off with air.

"JACK! THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Ratchet cried.

Jack then dropped his crowbar and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the ground. He then sprayed the carbon dioxide and the scraplets stopped, dropping like bug that have been sprayed with bug spray.

Then more scraplets came in getting ready to feed.

"Ratchet! Get the patch kit! We're leaking Energon like-! WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he, Bumblebee, and everyone else ran in and saw the scraplets coming in.

The 'Bots began to fire rapidly as everyone else began to use their bending. Bulkhead then transformed his hand into a wrecking ball and smashed some scraplets into the ground. He then looked at his hand and saw scraplets eating it. He began to scream as he and Bumblebee collapsed to the ground. The kids then began to attack with whatever they had to try and help the Autobots.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Korra, and Naga managed to find some shelter from the snow storm. Naga curled herself around Korra to try and keep her warm, while Korra breathed fire from her mouth to keep warmth.

"Arcee, Korra, wake up," Optimus said.

"I'm using my bending to keep myself warm." Korra retorted.

"I'm just resting my eyes." Arcee informed.

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Optimus said.

"What do you suggest? Wait, how about a game?" Arcee suggested, "Let's play 'Who Screwed Things Up Back at Base'?"

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction," Optimus reminded her.

"Caused by Bulkhead," Arcee added, "Let's see: no comm. link, maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He's never been too graceful. Remember when we first arrived on earth, and Bulkhead hit those power lines. Who knew he could dance like that,"

"Bulkhead may be…too large for this world. But his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone," Optimus said.

'Mako, please be okay,' Korra thought.

"_I have awaken." _a dark voice said in her mind.

Korra clutched her head in shock and surprise. What was that?

* * *

After a few minutes later, the scraplets in the room were all offlined, scattered across the floor.

The 'Bots were leaning on the walls while the kids and adults made sure the rest were dead.

"Did we get them all?" asked Jack. They all heard a shredding noise come from the halls.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Asami.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead whimpered nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus, Arcee, and Korra will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational," Ratchet declared.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth," Raf piped in.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold," Jack pointed out.

"Sweet! One-stop shopping!" Miko cheered.

"But how are we supposed to get the ground bridge to work when we don't know what the problem is?" Lin asked.

"Lin's right," Tenzin said, "If we can't find out what wrong, everyone could get hurt."

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, the sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think. If the GroundBridge is still down, then maybe there's a breach in the energon fuel line."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee tried to get up, but immediately collapsed from the loss of energon.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could go back over there and fix it," Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" asked Jinora.

"And how do we fix it?" asked Rafael.

They were given the instruction on how to fix the breach. They kids then walked over there with a toolbox, but were a little precautious.

"Remember. We're okay. We're not metal," Jack reminded them.

They then saw a pipe leaking energon from it. Jack, Miko, Asami and Rafael ran over and began to patch it up.

"We'll get rid of some of the scraplets to buy time." Tenzin informed before everyone began to attack some of the scraplet.

"Alright," Jack said, "We have to work fast."

They began to patch up the ground bridge as fast as they could while the Gaang were destroying scraplets. When they were finished, the scraplets that went through the vents that lead to the main room.

"What's happening?" asked Bolin nervously.

They're getting ready to feed!" said Rafael.

They all sprinted towards the main room where the scraplets were flying on top of them.

"Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack yelled.

"Fire it up!" yelled Miko.

"GroundBridge…activated," Ratchet panted as he activated the GroundBridge before he collapsed on the ground.

The ground bridge opened up as Bulkhead looked up at the scraplets. "Bait…huh?"

He then slowly got up and began waving to the scraplets. "Ready for the main course?"

The scraplets then opened their mouths and flew towards Bulkhead. "Come and get it!"

Bulkhead then limped through the ground bridge and jumped through to the Artic while the scraplets followed behind. He then saw Optimus, Arcee, and Korra try to get into the ground bridge, but their strength was fading fast.

"Down! DOWN!" he told them before he fell into the snow. The scraplets were then flying towards them. Optimus then put a hand in front of Arcee, making sure that she doesn't get hurt. But before the scraplets could reach them, they froze and bounced off of his armor. After they shielded themselves from the scraplets they looked over at Bulkhead who was rubbing his head.

"I'd invite you in," he began, "but the place is a mess."

A few minutes later, all of the Autobots were beginning to recover from the Artic and the scraplet infestation.

"Report bio-circuitry status," Ratchet requested.

"Levels are rising," Jack responded with a thumbs-up.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch," Ratchet instructed.

"Levels are steady," Raf reported.

"Looking good!" Miko piped in.

"Asami, check Arcee's system operations." Ratchet told Asami.

"She's doing fine." Asami informed.

"When did you learn how to use a computer?" asked Ikki.

"I've learned from Ratchet." Asami answered.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today," Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said with a proud smile as he looked over at the kids, "We're just fortunate that the infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our humans friends may be small, but they are strong." said Optimus.

Miko then screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone got into a fighting position.

"Scraplet?!" asked Jack.

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled, "Is it on me?!" Miko then screamed as she ran out of the room leaving the Autobots and most of the Gaang confused.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" asked Bulkhead.

"What's a spider?" asked Ikki.

Mako wrapped his arms around Korra as she sat next to a heater to keep herself warm.

"I'm glad you're safe." Mako said with relief.

Korra smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She wondered what those words meant, but she shrugged it off.

**Me: Are you happy now that I updated this story? ARE YOU HAPPY?! Anyway, I'm out of school for the summer so I will be updating, and I have an idea for another Transformers Prime crossover: Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters and Naruto Shippuden. I thought about it and I'm like why not? Nine Tails vs. Predaking would be badass. But I have to catch up on the story to see who I would put in and who I wouldn't. So please leave your opinions and comments below.**


End file.
